


The Daily Prophet is spewing lies again

by Mysecretscreenname



Series: 30dayOTPchallenge [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Homophobia, Homophobic Language, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 07:09:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12185310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysecretscreenname/pseuds/Mysecretscreenname
Summary: After an article gets published in the Daily Prophet Draco and Harry have to hide out at Ron and Hermione's house.Disclaimer: There are words used in this story of a very nasty and homophobic nature, if you really struggle with that kind of language maybe give this one a pass





	The Daily Prophet is spewing lies again

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this run of angsty prompts. I can't keep hurting my precious children like this.

"The press have been at it again"

Hermione held up a newspaper with the headline

"The Chosen One has Chosen Wrong"

"Draco's gonna be smad"

"What on earth is smad Ron?"

"sad and mad"

"I suppose that is rather accurate"

"What does the article say"

Hermione cleared her throat before reading the article

_The Daily Prophet has heard from sources that Harry Potter is now engaged to known Death Eater Draco Malfoy_

_According to sources the pair may have been dating for up to 2 years at this point_

_We urge you to consider the possibility that our saviour needs serious help_

_Write to Harry Potter urging him to seek treatment at Saint Mungo's and tell that Death eater scum exactly what we think of him_

_Help our hero in any way you can_

_This has been Kate Mercillion_

_Reporting for the Daily Prophet_

Hermione angrily slammed the newspaper back down on the table 

"This is ridiculous" she growled "I would like to find this Kate Mercillion and hex her into next year"

"I wonder how many letters they have" 

"Too many to count"

Ron and Hermione turned round to find Harry stepping out of the fireplace, closely followed by Draco

"sorry for not warning you but we were absolutely swamped with letters, the floor was covered in them"

"Heaps of howlers" Draco chimed in 

"oh no Harry thats fine, how about you two sit down on the sofa and I will make you breakfast"

"Thank you Hermione" Harry said gratefully before heading over to the couch, Draco in tow

"So Harry mate, did you grab any of the letters"

"well some got stuck in my coat pockets so I guess I still have them"

"Read them then mate"

"I dont think that such a good idea Ron"

"Just one"

"Fine"

Harry pulled one of the letters out of his pocket, the envelope was pink and smelt like old perfume

The letter read as follows

_Dear Chosen One_

_I used to respect you, and look up to you but now look at you_

_useless faggot, how could you betray all of us like that_

_dating a known death eater after what they did_

_I agree with Kate Mercillion, you need help_

_Edna Overgreen_

Everyone sat in a horrified silence for a moment before Harry said shakily 

"Well she was a rather vulgar for an old lady"

Draco shuffled over so he could envelop Harry in his arms

"Its not your fault honey, some people are just mean"

"Its not yours either kay"

"okay"

"Lets not read anymore"

"probably for the best"


End file.
